A typical atomizer includes an atomizing head and a liquid supply. The liquid supply is configured for storing tobacco liquid. The atomizing head is adapted for generating aerosol from the tobacco liquid. In a non-use state, the tobacco liquid may leak during transportation and storage.
What are needed, therefore, are an atomizer and an electronic cigarette using same, which can overcome the above shortcomings.